80th Annual Hunger Games
by Demonpoxjohnnyboy
Summary: Its the 80th annual hunger games, and the uprising never happened but instead terrible new rules were brought into the games; courtesy of Katniss and Peeta's 'act of rebellion.' More and more children are reaped and Katniss cant help but wonder if it's worth living for the price she has to pay. Suck at summaries but its better than that. I own nothing but the plot.


Katniss stares glumly from her place on the stage, watching all the kids trickle in with fear etched upon their faces. The parents up the back cling to each other and most are trying to fight tears. She looks towards the back of the girls section; finding Prim amongst the sea of 18 year old female tributes. Prim looks straight ahead, ignoring everyone around her. So different from the scared little 12 year old girl. Katniss grimaced, as she thought about how Prim had changed since the 74th annual hunger games. There was a bell chime 12 times and then the video from the capital started. Half way through a drunk Haymitch stumbles upon the stage, sloshing drink everywhere. Katniss cant fight down a grin as he slumps into the seat beside her. Even amongst all the shit going on in the capital, Haymitch stayed constant. Finally the video ended and Effie wobbled up onto the stage, smiling widely and scanning the crowd around her.

"Welcome, welcome, to the 80th annual hunger games. The time has come again for us to select 14 young men and women to fight in the courageous battle known as the hunger games. 12 year old, ladies first." She wobbled over to the 12 year old bowl, her plastered smile flickering as she dug her hand deep into the bowl. "And we have…"the crowd held their breath as she opened the small paper.

"Rose Maye."

Somewhere in the crowd tears broke out and the sobbing echoed across the square.

"Come on up dear." Rose made her way up slowly, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Katniss smiled slightly to try and ease her nerves, but if anything it increased the tears. Effie led her around so she was standing in front of the 12 year old bowl.

"Now, for the males." She dug her hand in deep and pulled out a small slip of paper which she opened. "Trent Hughes."

The little boy stumbled up the steps and stood on the stage, tears glistening in his eyes but not spilling over. Katniss gasped at the name; that was one of the little boys that she had taken outside the fence to hunt with her. Occasionally she selected a few; not out of favouritism but out of who needed the help most. She showed them how to hunt and where to collect fresh berries an such; also where her father had hidden his precious bows. Since the 75th Hunger Games, everything had spiralled out of control. Katniss looked back up at Effie, realising she had been in her own head. Effie was already onto the 14 year old female tribute. "Maisy Pikes."

Maisy made her way up on stage and stood beside Michelle, the 13 year old tribute and down from Rose.

The male tribute was chose and so on, until Effie walked down the line to the bowl of 18 year olds. "Now, for the 18 year old female."

Her hand reached in and swished around once, snatching a piece of paper from there. She opened it and Katniss held her breath, the whole world coming to a standstill.

"Primrose Everdeen." Katniss gasped, her whole world coming crashing down. Prim was the whole reason they were in this mess; so that Katniss could protect Prim from the 74th hunger games. And here she was, reaped back into the hunger games.

Effie finished off with "Matt Hughes," brother to Trent Hughes. Katniss looked at him and noticed the family resemblance; the brown hair and dark blue eyes, with full lips and a tall build. Katniss finally realised that Peeta was nudging her and she nodded, stepping up to the podium. Katniss frowned; she hated doing this. It returned the hatred her district held for her each year, or so she imagined. She never hung around to hear the talk.

"What a lovely day, that we use as a holder to select 14 young men and women to fight to the death until we have 2 female and 2 male tributes. These brave and strong fighters will get the honour of representing our district; district 12 in the arena where they will fight to the death until only 1 victor stands. Today we farewell these children; as some will not return to their home, and we salute them giving them the best of luck and our way of saying we are lucky, to have known you and have you in our lives." Katniss finishes with a small bow, and walks back to her seat trying hard to swallow down the bile threatening to spill.

She took a deep breath and felt her fingers intertwine with Peeta'. Together they stand along with Haymitch, salute using the 3 fingers and file out into the justice building. Next comes the youngest tributes and so on until only the 18 year olds, Effie and the mayor remain outside on stage. They file in and that leaves everyone standing in the foyer. Effie sweeps through the doors and opens a set of double doors in the centre of the foyer, leading to a ballroom that has been redone to host the interviews for this section of the games. Katniss sighs, and thinks again if it is worth living if this is the price to pay

Flashback

The hovercraft came and collected Katniss and Peeta from the arena, and immediately they were thrown into their prep teams hands. They were checked and cared for their injuries and made to look stunning in an evening dress and suit. They arrived at the choosing ceremony location and took their seats of honour behind President Snow. He gave a speech about them, about how they fought and gave them crowns for their heads. Ceaser Flickerman did his bit and they were finally allowed to sleep. Katniss was awoken early the next morning and told to prepare for another interview. She dressed and together her and Peeta went to the interview room, and were surprised to find President Snow.

"Ah, lovely to see you again Katniss, Peeta. I trust you had a peaceful evening away from fear and violence."

Katniss gritted her teeth, "The dreams were, well not desirable."

"What a pitty."

He signalled to the camera man and the camera flicked on. "Katniss, agree to what I say or your district will be bombed. Understood?"

Katniss gasped at the President's forwardness. He was usually playing mind games. She nodded and smiled at him as the cameraman signalled that they were live on air.

"Good morning, Panem. I have Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark with me; a young man and women who fought valiantly for their love and survival. Their fight has inspired me; I will allow two victors to win each year, to remind us that true sacrifice prevails above all."

Katniss released a shaky breath she didn't realise she had been holding. This was good; she could deal with this."And to remind us all of their act of defiance, we will have to be more diligent in choosing our tributes. Every reaping 7 males and females, one from each age group will be reaped and placed into a small arena to fight. 2 from each gender shall remain and go on to have the chance at the true Arena, where 2 tributes will prevail. Any district objecting, to the new guideline, will have double the amount of tributes in the elimination round. Katniss and Peeta who are seated beside me have sparked this inspiration for the new ways. Any of those looking for someone to thank, should seek out the pair; any complaints should be addressed to their home address in victor village, district 12." He finished slowly, gesturing

For the anthem to play as he shook hands with a numb Katniss and shocked Peeta he gestured for them to leave and he did the same.

end flashback

Katniss gulped and fought down tears when she thought of this as her fault. If she had just died in the arena like she was meant to everything would be alright. She heard a sob behind her and turned in time to catch Prim, who engulfed her in a hug and held her tight. They stayed like that for a while; neither wanting to let go, neither wanting to show weakness and cry; not when this could be the last moment they shared together.

A/N So this is my new fanfic, but Im not sure if I should continue. Please let me know by review or whatever! I usually update longer chapters but this is kind of a test run to see if I should continue. Thanks for reading!

-Demonpoxjohnnyboy


End file.
